Happiest of All
by Cynder 7
Summary: Fine decides to accept the invitation to Bright's "party" unbeknownst to everyone else. Something's bothering her but she doesn't know what. However, her little visit to her home goes a in completely different direction than what she expected. Hopefully she'll be able to return to the Moon Kingdom without a problem . . . if Bright let's her leave that is. FXB


**Hello! It's been awhile since I updated anything in the Fushigiboshi section, so I came up with this little one shot based around episode 46 to make up for it. There are a few changes compared to the original episode but it just helps the story along. I really hope this is nothing too intense, but I guess this is what would be called steamy? Nothing graphic cuz I not about that. I noticed that around this point in the season that Bright was becoming a lot more possessive of things, so I decided to use it to my advantage. I thought 'what if Bright actually somewhat got what he wanted?' In that moment what he wanted was Fine to be by his side, so why not let him have his little moment. Besides, I always thought that Fine and Bright looked good together. Anyways, God bless you all!**

 **I don't own** **Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**

* * *

Fine had to admit, even to herself, that this was a dumb idea. Heading to her former home, the Sunny Kingdom castle, to talk with what seemed to be a delusional former friend who was almost fully consumed with the power of darkness. All complete without accompaniment or a backup plan. And yet her she was, struggling to remember how to carefully control her and her sister's private air balloon, already more than halfway to her destination and without a real plan. Well, not true; she _did_ have a plan, just not a very good one. The plan was to just talk. Talk to Bright and get him to realize what he was doing was, not only wrong, but was tearing the star apart. Maybe get him to come to his senses, if she was lucky. That was her plan.

In all honesty though, she couldn't believe she made it this far without being caught. Fine thought for sure that someone would've, at least, spotted her before she even took off. Then again, everyone did agree that going to the coronation was a bad idea, so why would anyone _think_ that someone would sneak off behind their backs? However, Fine knows that everyone isn't stupid. She's sure they'll realize that she isn't anywhere around the Moon Castle soon enough. She'll have to think up a really good apology on the way back.

* * *

"Okay, so we're going in here to talk to Bright-sama and then we're leaving - pumo! Nothing else - pumo!" Poomo stated to his younger charge. Fine just nodded and proceeded to the Sunny Castle front entrance. She mentally chided herself for not checking the balloon for stowaways before she left the Moon Kingdom. A few minutes before landing, right before she was in range of the Sunny Castle landing bay, Poomo decided that that was the perfect time to jump out of his hiding spot to lay into the princess about sneaking off to come to see the delusional prince by herself. They both ended up suffering for it as the balloon had crashed headlong onto the landing bay full throttle due to the poor girl decompressing the air to fast as a result of being startled. Fine's hopes at a quiet landing had been dashed at that point, much to her dismay. Now whoever was inside would know they were here and that left little time, if any at all now, to snoop around. Just her luck.

Fine and Poomo reached the front entrance and braced themselves for what awaited inside. They hadn't been fortunate enough to witness the changes the castle underwent when Bright fully invaded as they had gotten out in time before anything too drastic happened. All things considered, the duo didn't know what to expect when they finally opened the doors to enter the Sunny Castle.

It was unsettlingly dark in the corridor. So very hollow feeling, Fine thought. She hated dark places; they made her uncomfortable. And to think this was now what her former home had become . . . this was never how her home was meant to be. So dark and cold and . . . lifeless. The Sunny Castle was always warm and inviting and bright! But now . . .

Poomo, also not liking how the castle turned out to the changes, clutched Fine's shoulder. The princess and poomo fairy shuffled through the hallways to make their way to their destination. Fine had enough common sense to know that you couldn't have a coronation without a party hall to hold it in, so the duo hurriedly made their way to the castle's party hall where they hoped that's where Bright would be.

* * *

Fine didn't know what to expect when she poked her head in the party hall looking for Bright. Maybe some black crystals spiking up here and there around the room like they were in the rest of the castle, some dark soldiers wandering around maybe, dark and shadowy fog perhaps; to set the mood? What she got, however was a brightly lit room (probably the only one in the whole castle) filled to the brim with handmade decorations, a table laid out with a mighty generous spread of food freshly prepared for guests, and Boomo dressed like a pin up pretending to ask Bright for a dance. So sue her if she and Poomo couldn't help laughing out loud at the sight; it was totally worth getting spotted for.

Prince Bright, now finally realizing he had guests quickly regained his composer to welcome them to his coronation. As a bonus, the first guest that had arrived being the one person he wanted to see the most.

"Princess Fine!" the prince gasped, delighted that she had finally shown up. The wait was certainly worth it. He quickly made his approach as the red haired princess tried to catch her breath. "I'm so glad you made it! Welcome to the party. Please come this way," the jewelry prince grabbed one of her free hands and guided her to the table full of food.

As Fine was seated at the table, she quickly tried to speak to the poor boy about the problems he was causing around the star. She found herself hurriedly shot down when he told her to eat whatever she liked that was provided. The discussion quickly turned into a lost cause as Fine helplessly dug into the wide variety of cuisine; always a sucker for food. Poomo, always the voice of reason, tried to get the redheaded princess back on track but was soon silenced as Fine told him to enjoy himself and promptly stuck a turkey leg in his mouth to emphasize the point.

Bright was happily watching the princess eat her fill. As long as his princess was happy, he was happy. Yes, _his_ princess. Fine was _his_. The fact that she had come here to see him, and practically alone for that matter, was proof enough wasn't it? Of course he was hers, too! He would belong to her only and no one else. Bright would make sure of it.

"How is everything, Princess Fine? I hope you like it. Going through all that trouble to prepare everything was definitely worth it."

At this, Fine stopped stuffing her face and took a look around. A real look. The decorations were a bit childish but expertly done; besides it's not like she could do any better. The food tasted great, and that wasn't just her stomach talking. She honestly couldn't tell the difference between Bright's cooking and a professional chef's. He really put an effort into this. He really wanted to make his guests happy. There was still good in him; coming here didn't seem like such a lost cause after all.

"Bright . . . you really want to make people happy." It was more a statement than a question. Still, the prince turned "king" answered with fervor

"But of course, Princess Fine! As the new king of this star I'll make it my personal mission to make sure all its citizens are happy! Especially you." he finished with a softened smile. Fine couldn't help feel a slight tint in her cheeks at the statement. She snapped back to the conversation at hand.

"But Bright, you're causing problems all over the Mysterious Star. There are more sad people than there are happy."

Bright seemed to be shocked at this revelation. As if this was news to him.

"What do you mean, Princess Fine? I'm the king. Everyone should be happy about that at least. As long as everyone listens to me, everything will be fine."

At this point Fine had stood up from her chair. She knew his heart was in the right place, but his mind certainly was not. He had to realize not everyone was going to be happy with this new way of ruling.

"Bright! You have to realize that not everyone is going to be happy with this! People are scared of you!"

Bright felt like he had been physically slapped. His people were scared? Of _him_? That couldn't be true. They were supposed to be happy! Boomo said so! Why was his princess lying to him?

"Princess Fine, why are you saying such hurtful things? Everyone's happy, right?" The "king" seemed genuinely confused.

"Bright, I want to help you. We all do! We just want the fun loving Bright we know back." Fine tried. This only seemed to anger him.

"That Bright was weak! He wasn't capable of doing anything right! I'm a king now! I'll make everyone happy!"

Fine flinched at his outburst.

"Bright . . ." she muttered, concerned. A few seconds after his outburst, he seemed to calm considerably.

"Everyone out. I wish to speak with the princess alone." he commanded. The few dark knights that were there soon seeped into nothingness. Boomo didn't know what the boy was planning but decided to leave him to it. Besides, without her twin, the redheaded brat couldn't do much against the power of darkness controlling Bright by herself. With any luck, she'd turn over to their side. All Boomo had to do was insult Poomo's pride to get his counterpart to willingly chase him out of the party hall, leaving the princess and prince completely alone.

The party hall was silent for a long while, neither prince nor princess breathed a word. It was until Bright softly stared directly into Fine's eyes that he decided to slowly close the distance between them, not breaking eye contact.

"You know Princess Fine, the one person's happiness I care about the most is yours. Everyone else can wait. But why do you always get in the way? Why don't you understand that I'm doing this for the good of the star?" he questioned softly.

Fine quickly began to get uncomfortable at the way the controlled prince began stalking towards her. This was going downhill fast. She needed to get out of here.

"Bright, you're not yourself! You're hurting people! You need to fight the darkness!" she explained as she backed away from the delusional prince. Unfortunately she completely forgot about the chair she stood up from and bumped into it. The force knocked her off balance and Fine proceed to fall backwards. She never reached the marble floor, however, as she was quickly pulled back up and into a warm and protective embrace. Bright had stopped Fine mid fall and possessively held her and showed no signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Don't move." It was more an order than him simply asking. His suddenly deep voice sent chills down her spine. She dared not to move an inch even though she was very uncomfortable in this situation. If Rein ever found out about this, she'd kill her.

Bright's face was buried in the crook of Fine's neck, deeply inhaling Fine's many scents, from her clothes to her hair and to her skin. 'Heavenly . . .' he thought. Fine noticed this and blushed all shades of red. She also took notice of the possessive way he was holding her. Yep, Rein was definitely going to kill her if she ever found out. And where was Poomo!? Why wasn't he helping her out of this!?

Bright, deciding that just his princess' scents weren't enough anymore, rose his head and made a daring move.

Fine, noticing his movement, began to think. 'Once he loosens his hold on me enough I'll escape!' she planned. Then, what happened next completely caught her off guard. Something warm hit the upper side of her neck. It was fleeting, but it was there; she was sure of it. Then the hard reality hit her. Bright had just KISSED her neck!

Bright had placed a tender kiss on his princess' neck; right where her neck and jaw meet. The high collar of Fine's pink cloak kept him from going further down much to his dismay. However, the reaction Fine made made him completely forget about it. Her face was dangerously close to the same color of her hair and it almost looked like she couldn't breathe. That was what he was looking for. He continued to shower his affections on his beloved princess in an effort to show her how much he felt about her.

She was so dead. She was SO DEAD! Fine couldn't believe it! Bright had _actually_ kissed her! Her! Of all people! She never blushed so hard in her life! And now he was showering kisses along her jawline, getting dangerously close to . . . she couldn't even think it! It was at this point the redheaded princess began to struggle to get out of Bright's possessive embrace. He was having none of it, however, as he just held her tighter.

"B-B-B-Bright! W-What are y-y-you . . .! Why are you . . .!" the embarrassed princess sputtered. At that, the prince stopped for a moment to whisper in her ear.

"I told you . . . you're the only one I really want to make happy. I want to make you the happiest."

If Fine wasn't flustered enough, that took the cake. He wanted to make _her_ the happiest? What about his sister? His family and kingdom? What about . . . Rein? Out of all those better options, he wanted _her_ to be happiest? What was so special about her to him? Fine shook out of her stupor when she realized he was kissing her jawline again.

"H-H-Hey! Don't do that!" she tried struggling against his grip once more.

Her cry fell on deaf ears as Bright was clearly lost in his affections to her. He knew, however, knew this moment with his princess wouldn't last forever as he was sure Boomo would come back any minute to ruin it. 'I want this to last forever, but alas I know it will not. It's now or never' the prince thought.

Bright's lips glided across Fine's lower jaw and she shuddered unconsciously in response. He kept going until his lips finally found hers.

Fine's brain went on overload and her heart had gotten stuck in her throat at some point. Bright was kissing her! Kissing her full on the mouth without a care in the world! And quite passionately at that!

This wasn't good. Bright would never do this! The darkness was making him do this! This wasn't real! Was it?

Fine's struggling increased tenfold, but even that proved to not have much of an effect as Bright just clutched her tighter and kissed deeper in response. Fine decided to try to pry him off instead since fighting to get free wasn't working. So, she gripped as much of the back of his jacket as she could and pulled backwards. This proved to be quite fruitless as the cloud-minded prince didn't budge. She tried again and again but the result was still the same. The forceful kiss deepen even more, if that was possible.

Fine began to notice some things starting to change. Everything in the party hall seemed to look glassy and reflective now and her mind seemed like it was melting as the seconds continued to pass. Her grip on Bright's jacket seemed to be lost all of a sudden and her rigid stance relaxed. 'What's happening?' she pondered.

Bright was giddy. He was kissing the girl of his dreams! And she finally stopped trying to pull him away from her! Finally, she was letting him love her!

As much as he wanted to continue, time was growing short before Boomo's return and the poor girl needed air eventually. Bright finally ended the kiss but didn't let go quite yet. As a matter of fact, his arms wandered down from Fine's back to her waist and held her closer. He got a good look at her when he pulled back. She was breathing slightly heavier than he was as she was trying to catch her breath. Her ever jubilant red eyes were heavy lidded and had a glossy look to them. She didn't seem like she was going to be able to register anything for awhile. Best of all though, in Bright's opinion, was the really hard blush she was sporting. Now this was bliss.

After a few more seconds of holding his flustered princess close, Bright reluctantly let her go. Fine felt herself being released and was about to make a mad dash back to her balloon, but her mind was really fuzzy and lightheaded and her legs felt like jelly to the point where she almost couldn't stand. She had to wait it out. Besides, Bright looked like he had something to say.

"You may not understand now, Princess Fine, but as king I will make this star better. Everyone will be happy, I'll make sure of it. Including you." Bright stated in his baritoned voice.

She was going to fall. If one more word came from out of his mouth in that deep baritoned voice, she was going to fall hard on this marble floor and she _knew_ she wouldn't be able to get back up.

Bright grabbed one of Fine's hands and gently kissed the back of it.

"And I'll make you the happiest of all. No matter what it takes."

That was it. Fine quickly pulled her hand away and darted to the exit, not daring to stay another minute in that party hall. Bright watched her retreating form and decided it was best to let her go.

"No matter what it takes . . ."

* * *

Fine couldn't run fast enough to get out of the castle. Luckily she bumped into Poomo and Boomo still duking it out on the way out. She grabbed Poomo and ran harder to get to the front entrance and out onto the landing bay. Once they were inside the balloon, Fine tried to catch her breath as best she could. Poomo hurriedly took the controls and launched the balloon to get out of the Sunny Kingdom. He had no idea what had the princess so flustered but he'd be sure to ask when they landed in the Moon Kingdom.

Fine had opted to lay down on the couch facing away from the poomo fairy so he didn't see her still blushing face. She still couldn't believe what just happened. Her first kiss. Her first kiss was not what she expected at all. And to throw salt on the wound, it wasn't even with the person she liked! She should be furious! Not confused and flustered and slightly delighted . . .

No! She liked someone else!

'I like Shade! I like Shade! I like Shade! I like . . .' An image of the dark prince housing in the Sunny Castle suddenly can to mind. Fine covered her blushing face with her hands and curled into fetal position on the couch. It was going to be a long journey back to the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

 **The end! I hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing one of these so let me know what you all think. I'm trying to get back on track with "To Save A Life" so hold on with me! Thanks! Until next time. God bless you all!**


End file.
